roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Roll4It Wiki/Sandbox/Sandbox3
Layla Smith While Barnaby had initially displayed a degree of attraction towards Layla on her arrival at the school, the focus of Barnaby's attention was still Imogen. With the revelation that Barnaby was in fact a Drox, Layla was initially torn on whether to kill Barnaby or not... Layla ultimately decided to kill Mr. Miller with her own hands, faintly aware that his human soul had reoccupied his body, taking the kill away from Barnaby. At the time Barnaby was heavily affected by this, seeking vengeance upon the ex-Watcher for James' death, while Layla wished to prevent Barnaby from feeling any guilt in the future. Imogen Parker It was well-known that Barnaby was attracted to Imogen Parker, to her surprise and perplexion. The relationship between the two remains complicated, as it perhaps fluctuated the most throughout the course of the term, undoubtedly affected by the stubborness of both parties... Robert Davidson Robert and Barnaby never really interacted prior to them getting involved in the demon hunting activities... While Robert was shocked at Barnaby's Drox heritage he was the most significant voice on Barnaby's side during the Penemue crisis. With recent revelations that they were in fact brothers, Barnaby did not appear to initially believe Robert on account of their physical differences... James A year younger than Barnaby, James was relatively unassuming when the four demon hunters found him being used in a ritual underneath the school. What would follow was a chain of events few would forsee... James' death hit all of them hard, but none less than Barnaby, his boyfriend... Violet The ex-Vengeance demon has a complicated relationship with Barnaby, not least because of Barnaby's demon heritage. Potentially the first girl to actually kiss Barnaby, this relationship was complicated even further by Violet being revealed as being a vengeance demon then being depowered... Violet and Barnaby had a strange relationship as the two demons within the circle of the Slayer's associates, and Violet seemed to enjoy being in his company, expressing a desire to see Barnaby's "hedgehogs". Others Jane Murphy Barnaby used the pretense of going out to meet Jane as a cover-up story (with varying degrees of success) to hide leaving the school at night to enter Drox form to heal. Ned Phillips and Brian Phillips As the other front row forwards on the Rugby team Ned and Brian were perhaps Barnaby's closest friends before Barnaby became involved with the Slayer's activities, and remain as his mates to some extent. Barnaby's Many Ships Deceased Boyfriend * James (kissing, bonking, killed by an SA80 of all things) Some Degree of Affection * Violet (kiss and an accidental "contact" during a fight) Mild Blushing At Least Once * The Girl in the Nurse's Office in Episode 2 * Imogen (particularly the "jersey-removal incident") * Layla (particularly the "jersey-removal incident") * The Young Mother from the "jersey-removal incident" * The Coroner at Greater Rosewater Royal Infirmary * Nurse Wilson at Greater Rosewater Royal Infirmary Allegedly * Jane Murphy (according to claims by Barnaby to Layla and Robert)Note 3